Trust
by Civil Disobediance
Summary: Raditz values Vegeta's trust more than anything...but Vegeta has issues in that area, and requests that Raditz prove he can trust him...yaoi!


**Summary- Vegeta and Raditz have trouble finding trust, except with each other. **

**Rated: M for sexual scenes and coarse language (I am not going to say lemon, because I hate that retarded expression…I love lemons, there's no reason they should be punished like that) Oh yeah, and it's a yaoi. Vegeta/Raditz.**

**Trust**

"Damn it, Vegeta! If you keep this up, you'll end up dead!" Raditz snarled, glaring at the bloody and broken body of the prince. "Just what the hell was going through your mind when you thought this was a good idea?"

"Sh-Shut up," he replied hoarsely. "I can take care of myself. Worry about someone else." Secretly, he appreciated the kindness, but he's be damned if he let anyone see any sort of weakness show. Not even someone he had considered a 'friend.' Though the meaning of that word was hazy.

It seemed as if Vegeta had had the gull to challenge Dodoria. He had gotten severely punished by his actions. Blood kept leaking on the floor of the Recuperation Room.

"How can you even say that?" He slid open the glass door of the recuperation tank and nearly pushed Vegeta inside. "Of course I'm going to worry about you. What else am I going to do?"

"You're a sentimental mush."

"It just seems like that because you have the emotions have a dead biyaku." Raditz attached the oxygen mask to Vegeta, and closed the door. He spoke into the intercom. "Just relax. This will take much longer if you struggle."

"I know how to do this," he mouthed through the glass.

Raditz smirked. _That chibi doesn't even know how to relax. It's almost like a foreign language to him._ He switched on the healing liquid, which was a dark green, foul smelling substance, and turned on the heart monitors.

As if by magic, the prince's eyes began to slowly close and his breathing regulated. His heartbeat slowed, and became the soft pace of a sleeping man. The deep wounds began to close up, and the places where the broken bones were started to creep back into place with the sounds of cracking and creaking. The older Saiyan grinded his teeth against the sound, and resisted the urge to leave. _He needs me now more than ever…_

Vegeta pulled on the loose pants, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He watched with perversely as Raditz stripped off his own clothing, searching for his own night garments. He turned, caught the younger Saiyan's eye and grinned. "What are you doing, chibi?"

"Nothing." The prince laid down on the bed, folding his hands under his head, watching the ceiling. Soon, his friend was next to him, his heat so close. He reached a hand over and stroked the soft black hair.

"Do you trust me, chibi?" He whispered in Vegeta's ear, caressing a finger down his throat.

Vegeta wasn't sure how to answer, his trust was limited. _Do you trust him? Or do you use him for nothing but a quick release?_

_He never hurt me…but will he? He never broke a promise…but will he? He never said he didn't trust me…but does he? _"I-I…" his words were at lost.

"Just answer me." Raditz's eyes were narrowed, but glistened with unshed tears, and he had to force himself to look away.

"I don't know," the prince finally answered, ashamed of the reply.

"Why?"

"Should I?"

Raditz frowned, and then forced a half-smile. "I love the way you answer questions with another question…" He sighed, and pressed soft lips against Vegeta's cheek. "Of course you can trust me, chibi. I love you."

He had heard that before, the 'I love you' bullshit. But how the hell was he supposed to know what was real and what was fake? He had been betrayed by so many people, his father, his mother, those damned Saiyans who so willingly followed that bastard…and the bastard himself, Freeza. Would Raditz just turn to one of them?

"How can I prove my loyalty to you?" Raditz asked, coiling a tail around a bicep.

"Nothing. Just…just take me." It may be the only way, to prove his trust.

"What do you-"

"Ta-take me, Raditz." _If he's gentle, loving, bringing nothing but pleasure…I will know the truth._

The older Saiyan hesitated, before kissing the solid muscled chest, tasting sweat and fury, and the fear and love behind it. "Gods, you taste so good," he purred, letting the tip of his tongue glide over a hardened nipple, enjoying the moan the prince let out. Vegeta didn't move, just laid there, hands gripped in his own hair.

He contemplated if he should move north or south, before deciding on the south, the vision of Vegeta's member, glistening and hard, too juicy to ignore. Using nothing but lips and tongue, he trailed down the hard stomach, running them over ridges, bumps, and scars, following a map of his own creation.

When he finally got to the treasure, he couldn't resist. Softly, he started at the base with his tongue, moist with saliva and sweat, and licked his way up, slicking up the penis until it was soaked. Then, he allowed the tip into his mouth, tongue tickling the slit, loving the choked groan the prince let out. He loved to tease the prince, to give him the perfect amount of pleasure, and now that he was given full permission, he wanted to ravish the hell out of the gorgeous Saiyan royalty.

The whole member emerged into moist heat, tongue gliding thick amounts of saliva onto every vein, every crease. Vegeta panted, grasping the older Saiyan's hair, desperately tugging onto it. "Oh G-Gods…" Raditz's teeth grinded against the top and bottom, nearly sending the youth over the edge.

_It's time…he's more than ready, _Raditz thought with a smirk, as he kissed his way back up the bountiful bouquet of muscles and sweat-soaked skin. Again, he stopped at the chest, this time suckling and biting onto hyper-sensitive buds. He grinned at the loud moans and grunts, and made his way to the mouth, pressing lips against the prince's, tongue dipping into the moist depths. He separated only to say, "Are you ready, my prince?" The only answer he to was a barely noticeable nod and a grunt. He kissed him once more, before gently pulling Vegeta to his knees, and turning his back to him.

Raditz pressed his stomach against the sweaty back, loving the smell of ecstasy they were giving off. He took his own hardened cock, and pressed it against the heated entrance, waiting for any type of negative reaction. The only action he got was the prince pressing back, trying to force the older Saiyan to move on. He smirked, before remembering the lubricant. After a split second of lathering his penis with oil, he was ready, and he could tell Vegeta was growing very impatient.

He positioned himself just right, and pressed his manhood into the prince's very depth, driving to find that spot, that _perfect _spot-

"Oh Gods! Harder, damn it! I am not just some damned child's toy! Harder!" Vegeta's yell were harsh and weary, and sexy as hell.

_Found the spot. _Another smirk, before pulling out only to slam back in with force, hitting that prostate, sending yells of ecstasy from the prince (maybe it was his own voice; he couldn't tell anymore). In and out. Thrusting with such vigorous speed and strength that was only possible for the two Saiyans. Every move, shudder, moan, yell, thrust, scream were in perfect rhythm with each other.

Just when the pleasure began to turn to pain, Raditz shuddered as he came into the depth, yelling the Saiyan's name to the heavens. Vegeta wasn't far off from completion, letting loose with just a wild scream of pure insanity.

For the longest time, they laid together, sticking together with come, saliva, and sweat, breath coming out in ragged puffs. "So…chibi…do you…trust me now?" Raditz asked breathlessly.

The prince smirked up at him, eyes shining with lust. "I'm still not sure. I need more persuasion."

Trust


End file.
